


The Stealer

by sxgxls



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Yunho, Top Jeong Yunho, rabbit hybrid seonghwa, seonghwa big floppy bunny ears, the crowd cheers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/pseuds/sxgxls
Summary: Police officer Yunho tries to catch the rabbit who's stolen some of the world's most valuable artworks, but rabbits have keener senses than humans do.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	The Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/hngbunn/status/1369967436301099011)  
> video and the prompt by ze :)

“The suspect’s turning the corner. He’s semi disguised, got his ears covered,” Yunho speaks into his two way receiver. His unmarked car is parked on the opposite side of the road to one of the most infamous art thieves in the country. Little was known about him, except for his big, floppy bunny ears and his penchant for getting away with things. His ears were hidden under an oversized beanie, but nothing hid his pretty face.

“He’s going into an alley. I’m gonna follow him.”

Things would be easier if Yunho wasn’t in his uniform. As soon as the rabbit sees him, he’ll bolt. But he walks as quietly as he could, giving the suspect space, wary of his superior hearing. The alleys are dark and increasingly narrow, feeling like they’d never end. The suspect didn’t seem to have noticed Yunho yet, despite his clunky steps. At last, after walking through the winding alleys for several minutes, Yunho turns a corner to find a dead end. Well, not completely dead. At the end of the alley is a door, which the suspect takes out his keys to unlock. 

_ This is my chance. _

Yunho runs forward to grab the man, but the rabbit is faster, turning around and dodging his arms. He somehow unlocks the door and pulls Yunho in among the fighting, and Yunho is suddenly in what looks to be a makeshift home, with a couch, a table, and half of a kitchen. In his confusion, the surprisingly strong rabbit pins him down to the floor. He’s not much shorter than him, but he’s far lighter built. Still, he has Yunho trapped.

“Did you think I couldn’t hear you? You walk so loudly, officer.”

“Get off me,” Yunho growls, trying to push the rabbit off him. Where he lacks in brute strength, he makes up for with technique.

“What are you gonna do, arrest me?” The rabbit laughs, before suddenly pressing his knee between Yunho’s thighs, making him freeze.

“Is this how you got away with everything you’ve done?” Yunho gasps. His mind wants to escape, but his body is paralyzed.

“Maybe,” he hums.

“Come on. You’re hot for a cop. Just let me have this, and maybe you’ll realise that there’s more to life than following orders and handing out parking tickets.”

“Yeah, like catching serial art thieves like you.”

But against his better judgement, he relaxes and lets the rabbit come closer. When the rabbit thinks Yunho is letting him have his way with him, he’ll fight back. But he couldn’t deny the tingle up his spine and his dick starting to harden as the rabbit ran his lips down Yunho’s neck, his now freed ears tickling his collarbones. They were covered in soft, black fur, and he’d find them endearing if it weren’t for everything else about his situation. He lifted his hands from where he was pinning Yunho down to unbutton his shirt, his tongue following along down his chest.

“What’s in here, hm?” The rabbit purrs, a hand trailing down to Yunho’s pants, feeling over his bulge. Instinctively, Yunho gasps and holds him by his waist as he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock with his cold fingers.

“Oh, how pretty. Big, too. Let me get you somewhere more comfortable, hm?”

By the time he heard the clink of his handcuffs being taken from his belt, it was too late.

“What the fuck?”

Between kissing Yunho roughly and dragging him to the couch, the rabbit had somehow got his hands behind him and locked him in his own handcuffs.

“Sorry. You know I can’t trust you that easily, but I’ll let you out afterwards.”

“How did you-”

“Shh,” he sat Yunho down and clambered onto his lap.

“This isn’t my first rodeo.”

With Yunho sitting complaisant, the rabbit took off his own clothes, unbuttoning his shirt extra slowly just to make Yunho squirm. He unzips and unbuttons his jeans, pulls them just an inch down, then hesitates, giggling at Yunho’s groan. From Yunho’s belt pouch, he pulls out his police id.

“Jeong Yunho. Cute name, I might remember it.”

“What about yours?” Yunho replies. The rabbit continues peeling off his jeans.

“You have to earn that.”

“Oh, fuck- so big,” he whimpers, sliding down onto Yunho’s cock. Yunho’s view is divine, the rabbit naked on his lap, his hands on his shoulders as he takes him in. He’s tight, and so wet with slick. His eyebrows knit as he sits down fully, Yunho filling him up, and he lets out the prettiest moans as he starts to ride him. The rabbit’s dick leaked precum between them, and he could only imagine his little tail was trembling in pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so sensitive,” Yunho sighs. He had had his fair share of action, but he had never seen someone fall apart on his cock so quickly. He wants so badly to grab the rabbit, bend him over and breed him like the bunny in heat he is, but he can do that next time. For now, the rabbit leans forward, pressing their chests together as he pants and whines, riding him hard.

“I wanna touch you so bad, bunny-”

“Seonghwa, my name is Seonghwa,” he gasps.

“Shit, Seonghwa, can I touch you?”

Seonghwa doesn’t reply immediately. He leans back, and the angle must have done something for him, because he lets out a choked off moan and tightens around Yunho. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and his mouth falls open.

“Fuck, uh,”

He’s barely coherent, and frankly, Yunho’s impressed that he’s still able to ride him. Rabbits have notoriously poor stamina, but their lack of a refractory period made up for it.

“You can touch me after I cum.”

Seonghwa’s words are shaky, and it’s clear that it wouldn’t take him long. He looks wrecked, forgetting to close his mouth for so long that he started to drool before he caught himself. He bites his lip, barely holding back his moans. His ears bounce with him, and they twitch every time Yunho rubs against his prostate particularly well.

“Ah, Yunho, so deep, I can’t-”

“Hm? Are you gonna cum, little bunny?”

“Fuck, I-”

Seonghwa lets out a desperate squeal and cums onto both of their stomachs, the sudden tightness of his hole nearly sending Yunho over the edge. He held himself back, hoping he’d get to wreck the bunny some more. Seonghwa slows down, riding out his orgasm, until he collapses against Yunho’s chest, tired. He won’t be for long, though. After about a minute of Yunho mumbling praises and pressing gentle kisses to Seonghwa’s soft ear, still twitching a little, he hears his handcuffs click, and his hands are free. Seonghwa’s sneakiness was impressive. No wonder he had managed to steal so many expensive artworks.

_ Right. He’s a criminal and I’m supposed to be arresting him. _

But he’s pretty sure the world’s most valuable artwork was in front of him, so with his newly freed hands, Yunho flips him over onto the couch, traps him in his arms and kisses him hard, the way he wanted to when the night was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this on twitter but then i was like. well hey. its like 1k words long. might as well put it on ao3 bc i literally have 7 followers on my nsfw twt so no one saw it lmao
> 
> [twt where we can be FRIENDS!](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [twt for nsfw threads](https://twitter.com/woahsxnsxng)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube where i upload a shitpost twice a year](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
